Sisters vs Zombies
by livetogetherdiealone
Summary: Kate, Kendra, and Kelsey Russell lived in a peaceful countryside home. At least until the zombies came. Alone on their quest to find their parents' graves in Georgia join the Brain, the Artist, and the Muscle as they trek in the Apocalypse to start anew. What secrets lay ahead for them? How will they cope alone?
1. Zombies

**Surprise! I know, I have to be working on more than one story at a time to think strait. This Fic is based on three sisters during the Apocalypse. It will have some religion in it. They'll probably run into a few Survivors. –Livetogetherdiealone**

The sun was shining, the grass was green, and the cows were mooing; A perfect day for the three Russell girls to hang outside and enjoy the beautiful scenery. The oldest, Kate, was sitting underneath the old oak by the farmhouse reading _To Kill a Mocking Bird _by Harper Lee. Kate always did this on breezy spring afternoons while her younger sisters, Kendra and Kelsey, played soccer. Kate kept two secrets for a couple years. Two years ago, a man claiming to be from the government had told Kate that their parents had died in war. Kate Russell never revealed this secret for her sisters' sake. Another being that a few months ago, word came of a zombie apocalypse. Kate took things even this outrageous seriously, though she still had her doubts. Inside the house, there was a room dedicated to their father and their grandfather who had both been veterans. The room was large and surrounded by bookshelves. An old brick fireplace stood near the entrance. A family photo of their mother and father, Kate at 5 holding 2 year old Kelsey by the hand, and 4 year old Kendra on my grandfather's back. A pair of Duel Swords, which were my father's, and a long Spatha, my grandfather's. Directly in front of the fireplace was a desk. A desk that held two backpacks full of granola bars, two bottles of water, and a lighter. At the very bottom, was a bible.  
"Kate! Come play a game! Us against you!" Ten year old Kelsey exclaimed. Not a bead of sweat was on her face. A lock of light brown hair fell onto her face and she tucked it behind her ear. Now Kendra was sitting criss-cross on the ground, gulping in air. Her dark brown hair plastered on her face with sweat. The eldest sister smiles and puts down her book.  
"Alright. You're on!" Kate says. She runs to her sisters grabbing the soccer ball. Kate stared down her sisters with her bright green eyes full of laughter. After a game ending 5 to 9, 3 men came stumbling down the road. Kendra, looking up ready to help, cupped her hands over her mouth. "Lovely day, isn't it?" Loud inhuman moans came from their direction. Then they turned around. A shrill shriek emitted from the three of us. The rotted flesh started toward the sisters' direction.  
"GET IN THE TRUCK! NOW!" Kate shrieked. Kendra did what her older sister said and quickly climbed into the old red pickup. Kelsey looked at Kate, horrified.  
"But you can't drive!" As if that were the least of her worries.  
"Just do as I say!" Kelsey had never been yelled at by her sister. Without another peep, she clambered into the truck. Kate turned towards the house and ran.

"Where are they! I know I put them somewhere..." Kate muttered hurriedly to herself. She finally looked under her father's desk. She picked up the two leather packs and headed toward the door. Then she stopped.  
"We'll need to defend ourselves. But how?" She muttered. She looked up at the blades above the fireplace then reached up and knocked both glass cases down. A creak and a moan were heard from a distance. Kate took the three swords and ran. She almost made it there without running into the zombies. All of the men had green skin and the one on her left had an eyeball hanging from its socket. The one on her right had an arm missing and the third one seemed pretty much like a human. Except for the bloodied face that looked like it was gnawed on. Kate had never seen anything like this and it freaked her out. She suppressed a gag and just started to hack away. She tried not to pay attention to the sounds of cutting flesh. Once certain the bodies were ACTUALLY DEAD, she ran outside to the truck and climbed into the driver's seat.

**I know it's weird to say zombies have been on my mind, but they have. This is based on my 'sisters' and I. My sisters will know what I'm talking about because it's an inside joke. Please review! LOVE IT? HATE IT? I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Been on vacation, sorry! I'm sick so I decided to write while my mind was still functioning. Heh. ANYWAYS, I started yet ANOTHER story on my trip and if you've read my other Book the Secret Battle it's basically the same except without demigods. And the amnesia. And the smoke monster. And the Others.*Drum roll* It takes place on LOST! DON'T JUDGE ME IM SUPPOSEDLY INSANE. Anyways, SECOND CHAPPIE! PS: I want OCs. PM or Review me. I'll have the requirements at the bottom.**

**Kate **let out a breath of relief when she saw the keys were in the ignition as she started the truck. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel. She had given the bags and swords to Kendra after she climbed in. A mental picture of the zombies had imprinted in the eldest's mind.  
"Kate?" Kelsey had whispered, hoping for an answer. "Katie? Are you ok?" Kate gave a shaky laugh. Kelsey was never afraid and Kendra was surprisingly calm. Kate, being the oldest, knew that if they did what their older sister had done, they would be hysterical too. Trying to lessen the shock from what just happened, Kate gave her version of a joke.  
"Let's just worry about if I can even drive." This is what scared Kelsey. Her older smarter sister, only 13, didn't have ANY experience driving. Kate Russell put her foot down on the pedal and the truck jerked forward. _Just ease up on it. You've read it and it seemed easy enough, _Kate thought. So that's what she did. The pick-up started to go a steady pace. _We're gonna have to go faster than that. _Kendra placed the three pointy objects on the ground and the 2 bags in the center of her and her younger sister, and then curled into a ball. The three of them jumped when the truck hit something.  
"It's only a rock!" Kate reassured them. She would've noticed the beautiful scenery if she wasn't so frantic. The dirt road lay out for miles surrounded by dark green fields and hills on the horizon. The sky was blue, no cloud in the sky.

As soon as they crossed over into Jasper, Tennessee**,** the sun had started to set causing the sky to turn pink. Kate let go of the gas pedal and put the truck into park. She had seen her Granddad do it so many times before he was transferred to Atlanta, Georgia. Which was their destination. Her fingers slowly unwrapped around the wheel and she slouched in the seat with thankfulness. _Thank you, God, for getting us through this. _

"What the heck happened back there, Katie?" Kendra asked. Kate didn't have any energy to argue about them calling her Katie. The eldest turned around to face her sisters. Both younger sisters were startled. Kate's green eyes lacked the laughter that they always had. Now they were hard with determination and tiredness.  
"Eat half of a granola bar. If you guys are still hungry, eat the other. I'll be right back." Kate ignored the question, opened the door and hopped out. A jolt went up her legs from driving so long, so she stretched. She wandered around to the trunk and looked in. A worn grey quilt lay in the front of the trunk from many nights looking at the stars with her sisters. Dusk began to break as she took out the quilt and headed back to the front. Kate tossed the quilt back to her sisters who were eating and hopped into the truck. Her lids were heavy but she kept them open.  
"Get some sleep." Kate ordered, leaving no room for argument at which Kelsey did best. The youngest sensed Kate's tension and did what she said. Nothing had to be done for Kendra to follow. The middle child was curled up against the seat, eyes closed, and jaw hanging slightly down. Kate put the truck in drive and drove into the night.

The next morning, Kate had driven past Jasper and into Chattanooga. Her stomach growled with the loss of her dinner. As long as her sisters didn't starve, she would be happy. Shadows underlined her eyes and her auburn hair hung in stringy locks down her back. In the distance, Kate saw buildings with no lights. _A town! _She immediately thought. She heard heavy breathing coming from the back coming from Kendra. The eldest sister looked back to see her family. Kelsey looked almost mad in her sleep. Mouth pinched and eyebrows set. Kendra was a different story. Kate knew she was hyperventilating, probably from a nightmare. It didn't help that she had Asthma. Kate reached over and shook her leg.  
"Kendra. Wake up!" Kate said so loudly they both woke up. Kendra hyperventilated harder and tears started to streak her face. The youngest sister immediately took her hand and started to comfort her. _She needs an inhaler! And I'm gonna get one. _Where there's a town, there's bound to be places with inhalers. That's when she decided the best way to get there and not put her sisters in danger.  
"Kelsey, hand me the Dual swords. No! The ones that are identical! Stay here." Kate locked her green eyes with her sisters hazel ones.  
"If I'm not back in two hours, drive as far away as possible. I'll find you." With that, the oldest child of Lily and Kevin Russell raced off towards the town with swords in hand.

She focused on her breathing and her distance from the town. The only sounds she heard were her feet hitting the pavement and her heartbeat. Kate slowed as she got inside the city. Empty houses lined the road and trash was everywhere. If there was a hospital, she didn't want to go in. She planned out that she would have to check the houses because the hospital would definitely have zombies. It was a better chance in the housing. Overgrown yards had trash scattered all over and cars were banged up. Kate gripped the swords as she stopped in front of a 2 story Victorian house. There were toys in the yard as well and that told her children used to live here. Hopefully, one of them had asthma. Prepared, she strode into the house.

**Success! FYI, I'm really bad at being funny sooooooo if you could send in some jokes related to zombies I'd be ever so grateful! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! What could I do to make it better? Want OCs? Tell me! –Livetogetherdiealone**

**OC 2000**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Description (Hair color, eye color, height, looks, outfit, age, ect.):  
Family (Zombie, Dead, Unknown, Living, Ect.):  
Past:  
Likes (Optional):  
Dislikes (Optional):  
Personality (Optional):  
Strengths:  
Something that holds you back (Opt.):**


End file.
